


Tertiary Mission

by crescent_gaia



Series: Person of Interest: Alpha/Omega AU [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: A small side mission for something that both omegas need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! Written for hurt/comfort bingo cross square extra with the prompts of Wild Card | Medication and Protection.

Root walked into the Subway, not surprised that nobody was there, and went over to the car. The screens came to life as she sat down and she pulled the keyboard towards her. She had a name but that was the only thing that the Machine could give her as there were more important things for Her to be doing. Root understood that, which is why she was here instead of trying to get information on her own. Putting in the name pulled up criminal records and she shook her head at who she was going to have to save, even if it was for a good cause. In another lifetime, she would have called the man bad code for being a drug dealer. But now, it seemed like her mission cleaned up his life, in a way, and was the number one seller for off market suppressants. Ones that worked too, considering that his client list included a coded reference to Elias.

“What are you doing?” Shaw asked from behind her.

“Tertiary mission,” Root replied with a shrug. “A fairly simple one too from the looks of it.”

“I’m not needed with the boys anymore if you want backup,” Shaw offered. “Never know what type of people Elias keeps company with.”

“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you were worried, Sameen,” Root said, grinning up at her alpha. “I was about to ask if you wanted to come along. Just because it looks simple doesn’t mean it will be.”

“Hmm,” Shaw said, kissing the top of Root’s head. “Just set up the meeting.”

Root grinned, grabbing her phone and called to set up the meeting. She started with the usual platitudes, explaining how she learned about him, and it was set up for a few hours from then. She turned around, getting up and going over to Sameen, hugging her alpha from behind. She waited until Sameen relaxed and kissed Sameen’s cheek. “Few hours from now and then it’ll all be over. And make it a lot easier for all of us.”

“I happen to like your heats,” Shaw countered.

“I do too until they interrupt helping Her,” Root said. “Plus, there’s a new form of birth control in this that is supposed to be as effective as regular birth control for betas.”

“Well, now I’m really on board,” Shaw said sarcastically. “I know it’s a good thing. Where are we meeting him exactly?”

“Let me show you,” Root said. She let go of Sameen, taking her hand, and leading over to the computer. She brought up the blueprints to the bar they were meeting him in, going over the routes in and out of the bar. When they were done with that, the pair went to scope out the bar from a distance, making sure that it wasn’t a trap, and sat themselves in the bar when it was close to the meeting time. 

A short and stocky man with thinning brown hair came over to them and nodded. “Stephanie?” he asked.

“That’s me, Jerry” Root replied with a smile. “This is my alpha Josie. You can talk freely with her.”

Jerry nodded, looking around the bar nervously before he sat down at the table and lowered his voice. “The price is what we agreed on and I’m glad you brought her. I’ve been roughed up by alphas not agreeing with what their omegas are doing before.”

“You’re just the messenger in my eyes, even if I don’t agree with the message,” Shaw said. She watched as the envelope and briefcase were passed before looking to the rest of the bar. Nobody was paying too much attention to them but something felt off. “Check it and let’s go.”

“Patience sweetie,” Root said as she put the briefcase on the seat next to her before popping it open. She looked over the pills, seeing there were blue and pink, and looked to him. “Is this a joke?”

“Best way to tell apart what you asked for,” he said. “If I had a better system, I’d use it.”

Shaw looked over at the pills and randomly picked up one of the pinks. Keeping it down in her lap, she opened it and licked the pill. She did the same with a blue one and nodded. “Legit.”

Root smiled. “Thanks sweetie.” She held open a couple Ziploc baggies, which Shaw put the opened packs in, and she put it back in the case, closing it. “See you in three months?”

“Unless something happens, yeah,” Jerry said with a nod. He got up, taking the money with him, and left the two sitting there.

“This is too easy,” Shaw grumbled.

Root was about to say something before she pulled Shaw down as someone shot at them. “You were saying?”

“Now it’s interesting,” Shaw said. She turned, shooting a man with a gun out coming towards them. She grabbed hold of Root, keeping them low as the shooting continued and out the back exit. They both fired at the two agents there, taking both down, before Root turned and shot another who was coming out the bar. 

Root knelt down and grabbed the ear piece, listening for a moment. She motioned with her head towards what seemed like a dead end, a high fence that would take too long to climb over, and went to a hidden pocket door. She opened it with a hard turn to the knob and got them inside. Closing the door and putting a piece of plywood to jam the door, she took her alpha’s hand and led her down the hallway. A few twists and turns later, they were back on the street and into a crowd where the Samaritan agents couldn’t find them. “That takes the focus off of Jerry for a while. They’re cracking down on all off the book pill makers.”

“Why?” 

Root chuckled. “Simple – control. It’s just another way to figure out who is best for the population to survive and who isn’t. Or who gets the sugar pills to force a pregnancy because they find that, if this couple have a child, then a person will have the genes to curb disease. Or bring about a new plague if used correctly.”

Shaw raised an eyebrow. “Weird way to control people, as the couple could go have an abortion.”

“Have you forgotten how easy it is for Samaritan to get into computer systems? Or try to kill off a doctor? They’ll find a way for the child to be born.”

“Until they take matters into their own hands,” Shaw said. “Or they could see it through the search history.”

Root grinned and kissed Shaw’s hand as they turned to go down to the new library. “Exactly.” She petting Bear a moment before letting Shaw and the dog have some time together as she found Harold at the desk. Putting the briefcase down on the desk, she was about to say something when she looked at Harold’s shocked face. “Harold? What happened?”

He blinked and seemed to come out of his thought. “Sorry?”

“Are you alright?” she tried instead.

“Yes,” he said. “What’s this?”

She decided not to press what it was, feeling like she wouldn’t get a straight answer, and opened the briefcase instead. “Successful mission. Blue’s are yours; it’s to help suppress the heat and there’s birth control mixed in. The lighter blues are for the weeks you’re supposed to be off if you want to experience a heat.”

“How… no, I already know the answer to that,” he said and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Really should be thanking Her because she was the one who gave me the mission in the first place.” She smiled as he turned away, moving to help him get up as he was moving slower than usual. “You’re not good at hiding things, Harry.”

“There was a success but… too much loss,” he said quietly. “I didn’t realize just how attached I am to you and Mister Reese. It’s just been that one.”

“One is better than none, especially up against Samaritan,” she pointed out. “May I go and look at it before we completely dismiss it?”

“Of course,” he said. “Just don’t mention it to Miss Shaw.”

She nodded, watching him walk over to the subway car, before she went to where the simulation was playing out. She smiled at seeing that the number was up to two, even though the failures were far too many to count. She slipped into the cage, reviewing both of them, and weighed the different options. In the end, there would always be a possibility for a loss, but there was a greater possibility to fight against it. She smiled at hearing the thought echoed by Her before going to find Sameen and helping clean and inventory their small armory.


End file.
